An Almost First Christmas
by KRKCxForever
Summary: When Christmas rolls around Vexen notices that Marluxia can't recall celebrating Christmas Vexen and the others decide that the captives need to experience a old fashion family Christmas. Children and everything! Warning: THIS IS REALLY LONG!


Inspiration: I'm Grateful Everyday For the Gift

Author Note: Oh my gosh that song makes me cry every time I hear it! That and 'Christmas Shoes', well anyways I wanted to do one last thing with 'Saving Love' before the new year. I think it's because 'Saving Love' was the one story I put so much effort into it giving myself a challenge.

Happy Holidays and Happy New Years! Here is to another year full of fan girl Yaoi and showing off your original ideas!

KRKCxForever

Rate M for safety mainly for one tiny thing between Marluxia and Vexen.

* * *

><p>(-) An Almost First Christmas (-)<p>

* * *

><p>Marluxia rolled over in bed and noticed something seemed different, at first he couldn't figure it out. Vexen was gone, but the man left early in the morning for work anyways (Marluxia hasn't obtained his shop yet…). The room was a little cold but that was nothing new either, it was winter and the room was always a little colder. It finally hit him that he had two children sitting on the foot of his bed. Lumaria and Even were grinning ear to ear looking at him "Morning you two. Shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" he asked. The two children grinned even more, both shook their heads<p>

"Nope!" Lumaria giggled

"No school." Even told him much calmer. Marluxia blinked, why was there no school? Even and Lumaria jumped up and down a little

"It snowed!" Lumaria cheered, Marluxia got up a looked out the window that sat over his and Vexen's bed. They were right, there was a thick blanket of snow layering the front yard with more falling to the ground. Marluxia smiled, for some reason snow made him think of Vexen

"Well now it did." He remarked. He looked at the two children "I'm guessing you checked the school reports?"

"Yup." Lumaria nodded, she and Even had woken up to the snow falling. When they saw this before quickly flipped on the news and saw the reports.

Being completely thrilled they knew that they should let their father know. Marluxia smiled "Well that means I can go back to sleep!" he laid back down. Even and Lumaria smiled

"Mommy!" they both whined. Marluxia pretended to be asleep, even faking a snore. Lumaria and Even both proceeded to jump up and down on the bed "Wake up!" they cried. Marluxia rolled over and pulled the blankets over his head continuing to snore. Lumaria and Even crawled up to try and yank the blankets off Marluxia's head. Marluxia grinned tackling the two children to the bed tickling both of them

"Rawr! You've woken up the bed monster!" he cried. Both children squealed and giggled until they turned the ties using the fact that there were two of them and got Marluxia against the bed tickling him. Marluxia laughed "Oh no! The bed monster is going to taken down! Oh no!" he laughed. There was a familiar chuckle from the opposite sign of the room

"Well we can't have that now can we? Or daddy bed monster would be sad." A familiar blond stood in the doorway. Even and Lumaria jumped off the bed and ran over to the blond

"Daddy!" they cried. Vexen scooped up Lumaria while Even hugged his father's legs. Marluxia climbed out of bed walking over to Vexen kissing his cheeks

"Your home very early." He smiled. Vexen nuzzled Marluxia's cheek softly

"Roads are too slick. Nearly spun out leaving the driveway. I called them and told them so they gave me some time off." He told the man. Marluxia smiled

"Well that's nice of them. I hope Luxord can get out okay." He told the man. Luxord and Xaldin lived on a hill so if the roads were bad over here than they were sure to be horrible over there. Vexen smiled

"He has driven in worst." He nodded. Lumaria smiled

"I'm hungry!" she giggled, Marluxia smiled

"Well I will go and make breakfast." He told her. Vexen nuzzled his cheeks

"I thought it was my turn to make breakfast for us." He laughed. Vexen and Marluxia trading days of who cooked which meals. Even made a face

"Let mom make it. Your breakfast cooking skills leave something to desire." He commented. Marluxia covered his mouth laughing loudly, Lumaria giggled as well.

After a slight talking to Even about how he really shouldn't make fun of his father's breakfast cooking Marluxia made breakfast. The kids the moment they were dressed ran out to go play in the snow, Marluxia smiled standing next to his husband watching the two kids play and folic. Vexen wrapped his arms around his lover "Sure is a pretty sight." He whispered. Marluxia smiled

"Yes it is.". Vexen squeezed the man

"What a nice surprise just before Christmas." He muttered. Marluxia sighed Vexen noticed Marluxia's slightly saddened face "What's wrong?" he asked. Marluxia set his head against Vexen's shoulder

"It's just that…I hardly remember ever celebrating Christmas." He admitted. Vexen sighed

"Why am I not surprised?" he asked. Marluxia sighed, as he watched his two children run and play in the snow, he laughed lightly

"You know I'm a little jealous of them. They had a little bit of a rough start, Even losing his family but we brought him in. Lumaria was in a orphanage up until we adopted her but at least they celebrated somehow. With Sephiroth he didn't care." He muttered. Vexen kissed his forehead lightly

"So you don't remember celebrating at all? What about you, Xaldin, and Xemnas?" he asked. Marluxia sighed

"I think Sephiroth spent the holidays somewhere else. So we were left in that room, we used it to catch up on rest or if we weren't feeling good we used it to try and feel better." He told the man.

Vexen set his head against Marluxia's softly

"Did you celebrate any holidays?" he asked softly. Marluxia sighed

"Yeah….though it wasn't happy. New Years…" he told the man

* * *

><p>-Last Year on New Years Eve<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>As three men sat by the single window in the room watching the black sky. Within moments the sky was lit up by colorful fireworks, Xaldin sighed "Another year we live in this hell." He muttered. Xemnas sighed<strong>_

"_**And only more to come." He mumbled then retreated to one of corners of the darken room. Marluxia watched as Xaldin sat nearby Xemnas, he turned back the fireworks go off. Closing his eyes he vaguely mumbled something, Xemnas looked up**_

"_**What are you saying? Every year you do the same chanting there. So what is it?" he asked. Marluxia sighed walking over to his two friends**_

"_**It's stupid." He muttered**_

"_**Still you got us interested." Xemnas remarked. Xaldin nodded in agreement, Marluxia sighed again**_

"_**When you were little before all this happened, did you make New Years revolutions?" he asked. Xemnas closed his eyes**_

"_**Um…kind of. Only it was over stupid things, like I was going to give up candy." He laughed a little at his stupidity. Xaldin nodded**_

"_**I remember one year I said I was going to finally tell my parents that I was gay. But I got kidnapped that year…" he looked at Marluxia "Why do you ask?". Marluxia looked out the window watching the last of the fireworks light up the sky. His eyes looking so sad**_

"_**Well mine is more a prayer. I every year I pray that somehow we are freed. That we finally walk out of this cell and never have to come back here again." He told them.**_

_**Xaldin smiled "Wishful thinking." He told his friend.**_

* * *

><p>Marluxia smiled "That prayer finally got answered by the man I love." He rubbed his head against Vexen's shoulder lovingly. Vexen smiled stroking the male's head<p>

"That's sweet. Are you sure none of your holiday were happy?" he asked a little concerned. Marluxia smiled and gently laid his head against Vexen's shoulder

"Valentines Day almost two years ago now." He nuzzled the shoulder. Vexen smiled

"Why that day?" he asked. Marluxia leaned forward a tiny bit to press his lips to Vexen's. Once they departed Marluxia rubbed noses with the man

"Easy. It's the day we first kissed." He whispered. Vexen smiled

"Right. It's close to our anniversary." He nuzzled Marluxia happily. Almost two years ago the two had kissed for the first time, which soon led to Vexen saving Marluxia from the hell hole that he had been trapped in. Marluxia sighed again, seeming in a little happier this time

"I love you." He whispered "You are the reason I have what I have." Vexen smiled

"I love you too.".

After the kids finished playing the snow the whole family ended up making lunch only to drag the adults outside and get in a huge children against the adults snowball fight (The children owned the adults!), the night was spent curled up in front of the TV under a pile of blankets all of them falling asleep together. School was canceled again so another day of play happened, this time part of the day there was a surprise visit. Half way through making a snowman a familiar car pulled into the driveway, Vexen glanced up and smiled "Hello Xigbar!" he called. Xigbar climbed out of his car with a grin on his face, though some of his face was covered by a fluffy red scarf. He waved

"HEY VEXEN!" he yelled, walking over Even instantly slinked behind his father. Vexen patted his son's head

"It's okay Even. This is Xigbar. He is a friend of mine." He comforted his son, Even curiously poked his head out. Xigbar kneeled down to the level of Even

"Hey there! So your Even." He smiled. Even slowly removed his snow covered gloves and reached to touch Xigbar's face, Xigbar smiled letting the boy stroke his face lightly. Vexen usually sent a New Year's letter on New Years Day talking about current events in his life, in the last letter he read about Even and that fact that the boy had no sight so when he touched people's faces he built a mental image of them from what he remember when he could see (Even lost his eye sight after his family got into a car accident taking his parent's life before being found by Marluxia almost a month later). Even traced over the scar on Xigbar's face and he slightly touched the eye patch.

Once he was done he set his hands down and smiled lightly "Xigbar." He repeated. Xigbar smiled

"Hey there!" he greeted. Standing up he smiled at Vexen "Where's your hip attachment?" he asked. Vexen rolled his eyes

"He is inside making something warm for the kids to drink. What are you doing here? I thought you and Demyx were going to be in New Jersey for the holidays?" he asked. A familiar blond mullet popped out of no where

"What about me?" he asked. He smiled at Vexen walking over

"Hello Demyx." He greeted, Even turned his head in the general direction he heard the unfamiliar voice. Demyx smiled

"Hi Even!" he greeted, Even slinked towards his dad a little. Demyx looked a little offended Xigbar smiled putting an arm around the boy

"Don't be sad Demy! He's just a little shy." He told the boy. Even walked forward and lifted a hand towards Demyx, Xigbar nudged the boy and made a motion he needed to kneel down. Demyx kneeled and let the boy stroke his face once he was done he smiled at the mulleted boy

"Demyx." He nodded. Demyx smiled, the small group decided to move inside

"To answer you original question, we were but one; plane tickets cost a lot and two; a lot of flights have been canceled. Me and Demyx decided it might be a better idea to hang here this year." He explained shrugged off his coat which was taken by Vexen to hang it in the closet. Lumaria ran out of the kitchen and stopped in her tracks. Looking at Xigbar who waved at her Lumaria and backed up a little

"MOMMY! CAPTAIN HOOK IS IN THE HOUSE!" she wailed running back into the kitchen

"Now what's this about Captain Hook in the house?" Marluxia asked walking into the living area. He smiled at Xigbar

"Well hello there Xigbar! What a surprised to see you!" he laughed. Lumaria peeked out from behind Marluxia, the male stroked his daughter's head "This is a friend of mom and dad's. This is Xigbar and Demyx. Xigbar isn't a pirate sweetie, but if he was one he would be like Jack Sparrow." Lumaria looked at her mother then at Xigbar. She slinked back behind her mother

"Scary." She muttered into his pant leg. Marluxia smiled and walked towards Xigbar with his daughter still clinging onto him. Pulling his daughter off his leg he gently pushed his daughter towards Xigbar

"See sweetie he is harmless." He assured the girl. Lumaria still shaking looked at the man again, Xigbar kneeled to be at the young child's level

"Hi Lumaria. You sure do look like my mommy." He remarked. Everyone thought it was a little strange that the children looked remarkably a lot like Marluxia and Vexen but they thought it was nice.

Lumaria looked at Xigbar for a while before slowly walking towards Xigbar. After a minute she seemed a tiny bit more comfortable around him. The group moved to the kitchen where the adults sat down while the children ran back outside to play more. Demyx and Marluxia joined the two happy children, Vexen smiled "Demyx sure does like children." Vexen remarked. Xigbar grinned nodding

"Yeah that tends to happen when you live with four younger brothers. How is everything here?" he asked. It had been a while since the two got to talk, Vexen smiled

"Wonderful. Marluxia is happy, Even and Lumaria can be a handful but they are a blessing. Work is like always and Marluxia finishes school up soon." He told the man handing him a cup of hot chocolate. Xigbar smiled

"Great to hear!"

"How is everything on your end?" he asked. Xigbar smiled

"Good. Work is a little slow but it usually is this time of year considering Christmas is right around the corner." He told the blond. Vexen seemed slightly saddened by what Xigbar had said. Xigbar tilted his head

"You aren't excited about the holidays?" he asked. Vexen sighed

"I am, but Marluxia told me something yesterday that makes me feel a little sad for him." He sighed. Xigbar nodded

"Does it deal with 'him'?" he asked. Vexen didn't need to ask who he meant by he, there could only be one male he could be talking about. Vexen nodded

"Yeah. Marluxia can't remember celebrating a nice family Christmas, I'm pretty sure none of the others can either." He told the man. Xigbar's smile faded slightly

"I'm not too surprised. What about last year? Your first year together as a married man to the man that you love?" he asked. Vexen smiled

"Well we gave each other presents of course, but we were so busy getting Lumaria and Even's rooms ready that we really didn't get much of a chance." He told the man. Xigbar nodded

"That's really too bad…." The topic changed to some other ones before the snow troop came back caked in snow.

After a few more hours of chatting Xigbar and Demyx left for the evening leaving the happy family to make dinner. The next morning (much to both Marluxia and Vexen's relief along with their children's) school was back on. It was going to be delayed two hours but it was still on, on the way to dropping the two children off Vexen was dropped off at the store for some groceries "I'll come get you after the kids are dropped off." He told the man. Vexen smiled and leaned over to peck his husband's cheek

"Love you." He told the man then slid out of the car. Marluxia drove off with both children waving at their father.

It didn't take long to gather the stuff they needed, it was just taking a while for Marluxia to come back. Standing outside in the now, yet again, snowing cold. Vexen sighed "Vexen?" he heard a familiar British accent. Turning he waved at Luxord who walked over

"Hi Luxord!" he called. Luxord smiled

"Shopping for the hungry family?" he laughed, Vexen nodded

"Yes. What you doing here? I thought you had work." He asked. Luxord smiled

"I do. But I'm on lunch break. I had to get diapers for our little bundle of joy." He lifted up a plastic bag gesturing the diapers within. Vexen laughed

"How is little Alisha?" he asked

"Great! She is such bundle of joy. Though I swear that child goes toward more diapers in one week than woman go through pads in a year!" he remarked. He looked a little concerned "I'm a little worried." He admitted. Vexen smiled

"Alisha is eight months right?" he asked. Luxord nodded

"Yeah about. I can't think of why she is going so often!"

"Have you changed her diet recently?"

"Well we kind of had too. Apparently Alisha is allergic to bananas (A/N: If I had this allergy I would cry! I love bananas!) so we changed to a different flavor of baby food." He told the blond doctor

"What is in the baby food?"

"Nothing special just the 'Carrots and Peas' stuff. We've slowly been feeding her harder foods since she is beginning to grow more teeth. Mainly cooked carrots." He explained Vexen smiled chuckling softly "What?"

"Is it mainly urine or stool that is coming out?" he asked. Luxord took a moment needing to translate what he had just asked

"Stool." He told the man. Vexen smiled

"I think your just feeding the child too much fiber. Carrots are very high in fiber so you probably need to lower the fiber intake and she should go back to a normal waste production." He told the man. Luxord slapped his forehead

"Of course! Why did I think of that?" he groaned at his stupidity, Vexen smiled patting his shoulder

"It's okay. Not many parents think about that sort of thing. Try something with less fiber in it like apple sauce. You should let Xaldin know as well." He told Luxord, about then a station wagon pulled up that looked familiar "Well there is my ride. Nice talking with you Luxord!" he smiled. Luxord smiled back

"Oh yeah…what are your plans for Christmas?" he asked. Vexen shrugged

"We don't know yet. This will be our first year as a family." He told the man. Luxord nodded

"Same with us. I feel bad for Xaldin."

"Did he tell you the same thing as Marluxia told me?"

"If he said that he can't remember having a decent Christmas then yes." He nodded. Vexen sighed

"Maybe we should do something all together? We are a little like family." He suggested. Luxord smiled

"Brilliant! We can talk more later. I have to get back to work. I get off work at seven. Call me tonight if you aren't busy." He called heading off towards his car parked a little ways away. Smiling Vexen nodded heading towards his ride home, climbing in he smiled at the pink haired male

"What's got you all smiling?" he asked, Vexen smiled again

"Nothing. Now let's get home before the frozen stuff melts!" he laughed. Marluxia chuckled

"With the temperature of late I'm pretty sure we could leave the groceries in the car and they will stay frozen!" he laughed.

As the two pulled into the driveway the moment Marluxia made a move to get out and grab the groceries, Vexen lightly touched his hand. Looking at the male confused Marluxia blinked "Is there something you want?" he asked. Vexen smiled pulling the man into a kiss that told the man exactly what he wanted, Marluxia pulled back a light chuckle escaping from his lips "Not here! We have groceries to put away!" he smiled a slight glint of playfulness in his eyes. Vexen smiled kissing his nose lightly

"You're the one who said the temperature was cold enough to keep the groceries frozen." He teased pulling the man into another kiss. Marluxia purred lightly "Now we doing this in the front or the back?" he asked rubbing Marluxia's cheek lightly.

* * *

><p>-About a week later<p>

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Even and Lumaria called running into the house, Marluxia and Vexen smiled looking up from their reading material<p>

"Marluxia dear, I believe the house is haunted!" Vexen teased. Marluxia giggled

"I do believe you are right Vexen love!" he snickered. Lumaria and Even smiled knowing that their loving parents were just joking

"Mommy!" Even giggled hugging his mother's leg

"Vexen love the ghost sound like our children! But that can't possibly be our angels, they should be at school until three!" Marluxia smiled at Vexen. Vexen smiled as well

"I believe it's not very nice of you to tease your children like that." A familiar voice chuckled. Marluxia smiled looking at a man with a thick head of dreadlock holding a bassinet in one hand, Vexen stood up smiling

"Thank you again Xaldin. I really wasn't expecting my car to decide to quit working." He told the man handing him some money for gas, Xaldin smiled

"It's understandable. Is the hospital going to be okay with you taking off the rest of the week when your vacation starts next week?" he asked. Vexen smiled

"They understand. They want me to be safe, speaking of work I thought you and Luxord hire a babysitting for this little sweetie." Vexen smiled, Alisha's big green eyes twinkled slightly. Marluxia stood up and smiled at the little girl

"Aw she's gotten so big since I last saw her! She certainly is blossoming." Marluxia smiled. Xaldin beamed lightly

"Well she was a newborn when you first met her. As to Vexen's question, we do. But she unfortunately had a tree come down in front of her home. So we are taking turns watching her at the office." He smiled. Lumaria and Even walked over to the young child looking at her (Lumaria did, Even just sort of hung back by his dad)

"You mean she can get smaller than this?" Lumaria asked thoroughly confused, Xaldin chuckled

"Yes she was smaller than this. You were at one point too." He smiled at the now confused girl

"Really? Why don't I remember?" she asked. Xaldin chuckled

"Young children don't remember a lot but they remember enough. Like they learn things like how to speak and walk." He explained kneeling down so he was at her eye level

"Potty trained! Can't forget that!" Luxord called walking in. Vexen smiled

"Ah so you're here too?" Vexen asked. Luxord nodded

"I go everywhere with my partner." He smiled hugging Xaldin from the side when the male had stood up "Also his car is back at the station because mine is bigger and can fit more people." He smiled. Lumaria stared at the child more, Alisha reached out and grabbed a fistful of hair lightly. The child giggled as Lumaria yelped when the child pull the hair into her mouth, Xaldin gently shook the hair out of the baby's fist

"No, no sweetie." He cooed at the child. Alisha whined a little bit trying to take the hair back, Xaldin picked up the carrier "We probably should get back to work before our daughter decides to eat Lumaria's hair." He smiled. Vexen nodded

"Thank you again." He thanked. Luxord smiled heading out first

"By the way…what are you and Luxord scheming?" Xaldin asked.

Vexen smiled sweetly "Who me?" he asked. Xaldin looked at Marluxia who threw his hands up

"I know nothing! I asked him earlier but he still refuses to tell me anything! I think the kids know though." Marluxia watched the two children smile a tad too innocently. Xaldin chuckled

"So you two going to tell us what your father and my husband are up to?" he asked. The children shook their head rapidly "Didn't think so. I'll see you guys around! Oh yeah Vexen, Luxord wants to know if you've heard from Xemnas yet." Vexen smiled

"I heard from him last night. Me and him are meeting up tomorrow at the mall." He told the male Marluxia looked at him

"How come?" Vexen shrugged

"Not sure. He wouldn't tell me over the phone, he said it had to do something with his present to Saix. I could hear Saix in the background so that might have been why he wasn't saying anything."

"So they get back okay?" Saix and Xemnas had went to go visit Xemnas's parents for a little while over in New York after visiting Saix's family in Chicago and had finally arrive home. Vexen nodded to Xaldin

"Got in at midnight." Nodding Xaldin smiled, he lifted up the young girl making her wave her tiny hand

"Bye-bye!" he made his voice tiny then laughed as Lumaria giggled, setting his daughter back in the carrier Xaldin departed.

* * *

><p>-Noon The Next Day<p>

* * *

><p>Vexen stood in the food court with coffee in hand sipping at it, he glanced up and waved at a familiar head of sliver hair walking towards him. Xemnas nodded, he seemed nervous to say the least "How was the family?" Vexen asked. Xemnas fiddled with something in his pocket<p>

"Good." He muttered, Vexen tilted his head a little

"What's going on?" he asked. Xemnas sat down on one of the many chairs that littered the food court, he made a motion for the blond to sit. Vexen sat across from Xemnas "So what is going on?" he asked again. Xemnas fiddled with the object, he finally sighed

"Vexen…you've helped all of us so much. I honestly don't think me and Saix would have ever gotten this close if you hadn't dragged both of us into counseling and talk to Saix when I was still too scared to do much more than kiss or hold hands." He told the man. Vexen nodded, Xemnas reached into his pocket and showed Vexen the object he had been fiddling with "Do you think we are ready?" he asked wanting the male's honest opinion. Vexen smiled

"Do you feel ready?" he asked. Xemnas looked at the object gently rubbing it…

* * *

><p>-A Week before Christmas<p>

* * *

><p>"A little to the left!" Vexen called, Marluxia shoved the tree against the wall. He wheezed for air<p>

"I think that thing weighs more than I do!" he gasped. Vexen walked over and wrapped his arms around the pink haired man

"It does not you silly man." He laughed, Marluxia smiled rubbing his head against Vexen's "By the way if I told you that you needed to move the tree a little right what would you do?" he asked a hint of joking in his voice, Marluxia made a grimace

"I would tell you that YOU can move that blasted thing." He told the man. Vexen chuckled

"Well it's fine. I was joking." He laughed into the male's ear, Marluxia looked at Vexen

"Kids why don't you go get the decorations out of the garage." He told the children. The two ran off, Marluxia turned so he was looking at his husband. Vexen's face was nervous

"Why do I get the feeling I'm in trouble?" he asked, Marluxia lightly kissed Vexen's nose

"Because you are! Not nice of you to even suggest that!" he told the man. Vexen smiled sweetly

"I'm getting punished tonight?" he asked, Marluxia answered that with a kiss on the lips. Vexen smiled sighing slightly "Just no shoelaces please?" he asked, Marluxia's eyes took on a familiar glint in them "Oh crud you weren't even thinking about using them were you?" he asked. Marluxia grinned

"No, but now I am." He giggled.

Once the tree was decorated along with the rest of the house the kids pleaded that they got to go sledding as a family on a nearby hill. Marluxia and Vexen were dragged to the hill and did sledding with the children for over three hours. When the family returned home and the kids had piled into bed and were sound asleep Marluxia wrapped his arms around Vexen and licked his earlobe gently. Vexen just chuckled knowingly and was dragged the supposed 'unwilling' man for was getting punished.

It was three weeks later when Vexen dragged Marluxia and the kids outside "What's this?" Marluxia laughed. Vexen smiled walking over to a power strip

"Easy I wanted to show you this." He told him and flipped a switch. Marluxia and the kids gasped in awe as the outside of the house was lit up by a variety of bright Christmas lights. Marluxia grinned at the sight, Vexen walked over and wrapped his arms around his lover "Do you like it?" he asked. Marluxia grinned and pressed his lips to Vexen's for a prolonged kiss

"I love it." He told him.

* * *

><p>-Christmas Eve<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay who wants to go first?" Vexen asked with a smile on his face. The family all had decided to make each of the family members their own special present, no just buying something. The other present would come in the morning but right now they were giving off little gifts they made. Vexen and Marluxia were sitting on the couch and the kids were sitting on the floor in front of them. Lumaria stood up and walked over to Even, she set the present on his lap. Even gently set his hand on the present and smiled<p>

"Thank you Lumaria." He told her messing with the wrapping (None of Even's presents have ribbons to help remind Vexen and Marluxia which present goes to which kid.) once the wrapping was undone Even stroked the front of a can with fuzz on it. He frowned slightly confused, he moved his fingers upwards and suddenly smiled "It feels like a fuzzy can with ears." He remarked.

Vexen and Marluxia smiled, it was indeed a can with fuzz on it. The ears were shaped like those of a rabbits. Lumaria smiled

"It's a pencil holder! I made it look like a bunny since I know you really want a pet." She told him. Even smiled

"Thank you." He told her and handed her his present to her. Lumaria sat back in her spot and opened it. She grinned and hugged her brother

"Oh wow it's so pretty!" she smiled. Even laughed lightly, Even had worked along side Marluxia to make a small bracelet made of plastic jewels on a golden piece of yarn. Lumaria got off her brother slipping it on and smiled "Thank you Even." She smiled. Vexen and Marluxia chuckled at their children

"Alright who wants to go next?" Vexen asked, Lumaria smiled at her mother

"Can I give mommy his present?" she asked. Vexen nodded

"Sure." He smiled as Lumaria stood up and handed Marluxia a small present. Opening it Marluxia smiled, it looked like a small teddy bear shape object with fuzz on it. A black marker was used to make markings around the eyes

"It's a panda!" Marluxia exclaimed, Lumaria giggled

"It's a bookmarker!" she explained to him. Vexen chuckled

"You certainly have used a lot of fuzz on your presents." He commented. Marluxia set his head against Vexen's shoulder

"Well if a certain husband hadn't bought ten feet of fuzz cloth." He playfully teased.

Vexen blushed a little, Lumaria asked Marluxia if he would be willing to sow her something for her Halloween costume that year. Of course Marluxia said yes and ended up making their little girl a pair of cat ears, gloves shaped like cat paws, and a tail. However when Marluxia did the measurements he asked Vexen to pick up three feet and ten inches of a fuzzy cloth (he wanted extra in case he made a mistake). However Vexen ended up rushing home and accidentally told the store worker he wanted ten feet and three inches of the fuzzy cloth. When he got home Marluxia had a good laugh then used some of it to put a fuzzy outline on the edges of one of Lumaria's dress. He did have to redo the tail but the group still had a lot of the fuzz.

Marluxia gave the man a good humored smiled and kissed his husband's cheek softly. Vexen smiled and watched Marluxia hand Lumaria her present, Lumaria sat back on the ground smiling as she unwrapped the gift. Her eyes lit up as she pulled out a little hand sown purse in the shape of a butterfly "Thank you mommy!" she smiled. Marluxia smiled glad that his daughter liked the gift, it was Even turn next. He gave Marluxia a coat hanger with origami cranes tied to it, it had a few bells as well. It was a wind chime according to Even, Marluxia decided to hang it in doors so the paper cranes wouldn't get wet. But he promised in the spring he would put it outside in a area where nothing would happen to it. Even gave his father a simple ribbon with some gold paint on it to use as a bookmarker.

With Lumaria and Even's presents given to their parents the two children got ready for bed and curled up in their parent's lap and listened to Vexen read 'The Night Before Christmas' with hot chocolate. "'Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.'" Vexen finished shutting the book and smiled as Even along with his sister gave a sleepy yawn. Vexen set the book to the side "Why don't we go hang the stockings and then head for bed." The two children nodded. Once their stockings were up the two waited until their parents had left to go get something the kids smiled

"Ready?" Even whispered, Lumaria giggled and nodded. The two both slipped into the garage and ran over to a trunk. Opening the trunk slightly the two pulled out their special present for their parents for tomorrow.

The two grinned shutting the trunk and running back to the tree setting the gift behind the tree in a spot where their parents wouldn't notice. Slipping back over to the stocking the two quickly slipped something into each of their parents stockings. Smiling at each other they watched their parent walk back in and look at the two, they eyed them suspiciously "What's with that smile?" Marluxia asked good humouredly. The children just smiled

"Nothing mom." With that the children went off to bed. Vexen smiled and hugged his wife. Marluxia smiled nuzzling his cheek, Vexen gripped Marluxia's hand leading him to the tree. He kneeled down motioning Marluxia to do the same, Marluxia followed smiling

"What's going on?" he asked. Vexen smiled bringing forward a small gift wrapped up

"My present, I made for you. I wanted to wait until the kids were asleep." He explained pulling out a beautifully wrapped box. Marluxia smiled taking the gift into his hands

"I kind don't want to unwrap it. It's nicely done." He whispered. Vexen smiled as Marluxia slowly undid the bow and unwrapped the box. Setting the lid onto the ground Marluxia's gasped slowly picking up the gift, it was a hand done ornament. It was a lovely rose made from clay and there were five smaller roses hanging off the bigger one. Marluxia smiled at it

"The big rose represents the family in it's entirely along with every blessing it has brought me. Note it's not to scale." He chuckled. Marluxia giggled lightly smiling at his husband "The smaller roses are us and the kids." He told him.

Marluxia smiled and looked at the ornament for a while before blinking

"Love…you seem to have miscounted. There are five roses here, but there are only four of us." He looked at his lover with confusion in his eyes, Vexen gently gripped his hand keeping their eyes connected in a intense look. He smiled

"The last rose…can be one of two things. One a family member we see once a month or…one we bring into our home if you want us to." He whispered the last bit. Marluxia's eyes widened looking at his lover

"Vexen…" he whispered, Vexen leaned over and kissed Marluxia lightly

"I found Rumalia." He whispered. Marluxia stared at Vexen for a long time before wrapping his arms around the male's neck and crushing their mouths together. When they finally departed Marluxia had a smile on his face, Vexen smiled back "I take it that you like your present?" Marluxia nodded kissing Vexen again

"When were you going to tell Lumaria and Even?" he asked, Vexen smiled

"Tomorrow I left them a hint in their stockings." Marluxia smiled, the male pulled out a small box from under the tree

"It's your present…" he blushed a little. Vexen pulled off the little red ribbon before opening the box, a little angel pedant was sitting in the box. Marluxia smiled as Vexen pulled out a little note, Marluxia blushed as Vexen opened the note

'_I love you_

_There isn't anything I can tell you_

_That can explain my feelings_

_You're my hopes_

_My dreams_

_You saved me_

_So just so you remember_

_You're a guardian angel_

_I love you…._' Marluxia's blush deepened as Vexen looked up and smiled before kissing his lips

"Thank you. I love you too." He whispered before be placed the pedant around his neck.

* * *

><p>-Christmas Morning<p>

* * *

><p>Marluxia laid draped over Vexen's chest while Vexen had a arm draped over Marluxia's back. Both still sleeping soundly. Well that was before the two were tackled by two happy children. Vexen was the first to wake up sitting up with Marluxia still on his chest "Morning. Is there a reason you are waking us up?" he asked as Marluxia groaned sitting up. Both of the kids hugged their parents<p>

"Merry Christmas mommy and daddy!" they cheered. Both parents smiled before hugging their children

"Merry Christmas.". Within ten minutes the two children were running and getting the stockings for the family. Vexen and Marluxia were sitting on the couch as the two children crawled up into their laps. The stockings were filled with various goodies for the kids: hair accessories for Lumaria, Even got cards with brail writing on them, both got candy and various other things. Vexen was happy to see Marluxia had left him some of his favorite candy, Marluxia grinned once he saw the small stuffed bear Vexen had gotten him.

Lumaria and Even both found a little set of three bunnies plushie, Vexen smiled

"There's one for each of you children." He told them. Even frowned

"Dad there's three bunnies." Even remarked, Lumaria frowned as well. Vexen smiled again

"Lumaria I found Rumalia…" he told his daughter. Lumaria blinked before almost bursting into tears hugging her dad. Smiling Vexen hugged his little girl back, Even smiled. When Lumaria was little while she lived in the orphanage she had been split up from her younger twin since she was a perfectly healthy child while Rumalia would be forever confined to leg braces. Lumaria had always wanted to see her twin again but she had no way of getting in contact with her. Lumaria looked at her father

"Thank you daddy!" she hugged him again. Marluxia smiled laying his head on Vexen's shoulder.

As the stockings where emptied Marluxia found a small glass bird tucked into his while Vexen found a similar one in his stocking "Aw isn't that cute." He pecked Marluxia's cheek "Thank you honey." Marluxia blinked

"Uh…I didn't put that in the stocking. I thought you did." He remarked. Both men looked at their children who were grinning ear to ear

"We did!" Lumaria cheered. Both men blinked again

"When you guys spent the week over at the convention for dad we did chores around Xaldin and Luxord's house and earned a little money. We pooled the money together to get you guys something special." Even explained. Both men smiled before hugging one of the two children

"Thank you. They are very beautiful."

After the presents were opened and the kids had ate and dressed there was a knock at the door. Marluxia blinked as he dried off his hair having just gotten out of the shower. Walking over to the door he opened it to see Luxord and Xaldin

"Hi! Merry Christmas!" Marluxia gave both a hug, both smiled

"Hi, Merry Christmas. Is your husband home?" Vexen peered around the corner with a Lumaria on his shoulders

"Hello Luxord and Xaldin. You're early." He told them walking over Lumaria smiled

"I'm taller than Xaldin now!" she giggled patting the male's head

"Geez what do you feed her? Super growth pills or something?" Xaldin laughed. Vexen smiled as he set he down

"Yes and they tend to make the person who eats them sink rapidly…and extremely ticklish." He laughed tickling his daughter who laughed and giggled. Xaldin chuckled

"Maybe I should try it on Luxord." He snickered. Luxord glared at Xaldin

"I'm right here!" he told him poking him in the side.

Vexen laughed letting the two inside and helping them with any of the bags they had. Smiling Marluxia watched Even and Lumaria play with the twos little girl who happily cooed at them, Luxord and Xaldin drank coffee with Vexen in the kitchen. Xigbar and Demyx showed up shortly afterwards along with Zexion and his current boyfriend Lexaeus. When Xemnas and Saix both showed up Vexen smiled once Saix had walked into the kitchen "So how did last night go?" he asked, Xemnas looked at the floor defeated

"I tried…but nothing." Vexen patted the man's shoulder

"Don't worry. You will be fine." He told him. Xemnas smiled a tiny bit, Saix ran back to grab Xemnas's hand. Marluxia smiled walking over to Vexen

"So do you want to explain why everyone is here?" he asked, Vexen smiled

"One more guest before I can explain." He told him with a quick kiss to his lips. Marluxia smiled as they walked back to the kitchen, twenty minutes later Axel called saying he had a fever so he wouldn't be able to make it. Vexen smiled as everyone gathered in the living room "Axel isn't coming so I figured that I would explain what is going on." He told the group.

Smiling Vexen gripped onto Marluxia's hand "Me and Luxord got to talking, we know that Sephiroth messed your lives a lot so…" Even crawled into his father's lap "We decided that you deserved a good family Christmas." He finished as Lumaria smiled crawling into Marluxia's lap and hugging her mom. Xaldin smiled at Luxord

"So that's what you have been planning." He smiled. Luxord smiled back picking up Alisha who giggled at them cutely. Luxord nodded

"We both felt so bad that you guys have never got to celebrate a decent Christmas until now so we figured that you all deserved one." He explained. Xaldin just leaned over to kiss him. The group traded presents (Including a few for the kids) and laughed as Vexen dragged Marluxia under every mistletoe in the house at least four times. Marluxia helped serve dinner to the group along with Saix, Xemnas fiddled with the object again in his pocket. As dinner winded down Saix looked at Xemnas

"Hey is something bugging you? You've been tense since this morning." He commented rubbing Xemnas's shoulder. Xemnas sighed feeling embarrassed beyond belief

"Um…nothing." He mumbled getting up to help Vexen with the dishes. Vexen looked concerned as the two rinsed off a few to stick them in the dishwasher

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Just…what if he doesn't…" Xemnas didn't want to say the last bit. Vexen smiled

"If you feel ready." He reminded him.

As dessert was being served Xemnas decided to slip something next to the piece of pie that was being given to Saix. As the families sat next to each other Lumaria smiled pointing to Saix's plate

"What's that?" she asked. Saix blinked now noticing the box, picking it up he looked at the velvet black box. He looked at Xemnas

"Xem…what's this?" he asked, Xemnas took the box before looking at him directly in the eye

"Saix…I love you more than anyone else in the entire world. You mean so much to me…" he told him moving so he was on one knee, taking one of Saix's hand into his "So.. I was wondering if…you would give me the best Christmas present I could ask for…." He opened the little box making Saix gasp and cover his mouth. In that little box was a sliver ring that had a rather large diamond in the middle with smaller golden diamonds along with small pieces of amber decorating the ring. Xemnas looked at the ring before looking at Saix in the eyes "You are my sun and moon, you are everything that I could ask for and so much more. How I ended up deserving such a wondrous man in my life is far behind my comprehension. So Saix will you…will you marry me?" he asked blushing. Saix went silent, Vexen tensed up.

Saix covered his eyes, Xemnas swallowed the lump in his throat. Lumaria blinked running over to grab a box of tissues giving it to Saix, Saix uncovered his eyes to wipe them a few times. But he was smiling Xemnas blinked a few times, Saix nodded a few times before

"Yes." Xemnas's eyes lit up "Yes Xemnas I will marry you!" he told him. Xemnas smiled brightly before slipping on the ring onto Saix's hand, Saix leaned forward to peck Xemnas's lips. Vexen relaxed smiling at Marluxia, Marluxia set his head on Vexen's shoulder

"Merry Christmas Vexen. I love you." He whispered, Vexen smiled kissing Marluxia's lips

"Merry Christmas Marluxia, I love you too. This as to be the best Christmas I have ever had." He told him. Marluxia smiled hugging Lumaria tightly and ruffling Even's hair

"Mine too love, mine too."

* * *

><p>End<p>

* * *

><p>~*_A Moment from the Author's Life_*~<p>

KRKCxForever smiled looking at the completed story, starting this back two weeks after finishing the series seemed like a hard task but it was worth it when she saw how it looked in the end. Looking outside she watched the rain pelt against the window for a while before hitting the submit button "Merry Christmas." She whispered before shutting down the computer for the night, climbing into bed she glanced at her phone which worked as her clock. 12:01 am December 25th, 2011. Another Christmas come and gone.


End file.
